Parenting
by Tabrina
Summary: Drabbles set to the tone of Kendall and Logan's life as Parents.  Not Mpreg
1. Mother Mother

The air was slightly chill as Logan stood before the single grave in front of him, the letters on the headstone still clearly visible. It had only been a few years since the headstone had been placed, which was only a few months after the person had been buried. It had taken a few months for Logan to finally come to terms with who was laying under the ground below his feet. Yet even when he had began to except things for what they were, he was overly particular about getting just the right headstone. Not just any stone or marble would do, it had to be special, had to be perfect, and he had annoyed quite a few masonry men with his over-analyzation over everything he was shown.

The cool autumn air spun the leaves at his feet, and Logan allowed himself a short amount of time to just smile, wanting to believe that it was the person he had come to see comforting him. Kneeling down, Logan placed the small bouquet of flowers he had brought in the small metal vase that forever rest beside the monument.

"Hi mom, how are you," Logan asked, pausing and just listening to the wind whistling around him as if he would be able to hear her reply. He stood, once he was happy with how the flowers were arranged in the vase, trying to make sure that none of them had any bent flower petals. "We're all okay, but I'm sure you knew that." He smiled sadly, not really knowing if she did know that. He always liked to believe that his mother was watching out for him, and it only helped his thoughts when some things that just weren't explainable would happen. One year ago for instance, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had nearly walked right into a busy street, right in front of a bus to be exact. Yet he lost his footing, falling backwards, almost feeling as if he were pushed, onto the sidewalk as the bus driver honked angrily as it went past at speeds that probably weren't legal for a bus on city streets.

"I know it's been years but," Logan paused, his voice catching in his throat as tears threatened to fall. "It feels like just yesterday that you were with me. I miss you, so much." Logan allowed a few tears to fall, sliding down his cheeks only to be caught on the sleeve of his jacket as he wiped his eyes. "Kendall's taking good care of me, just like you made him promise." Shaking his head he allowed a small laugh to hiccup through his quiet tears at the memory. They had gone back to Minnesota where his mother still resided, everyone wanting a little vacation, but apparently Kendall had an ulterior motive. Kendall had asked him to grab him a drink, which was a little curios to start with, as Kendall had always acted like family in his home when they were younger, so why was now any different. He of course got his answer when he saw his mother making Kendall promise to never hurt him, and always treat him well, so and so forth with the motherly clichés. When he had given them both a confusing look upon his return, Kendall smiled sheepishly, claiming it was nothing.

Of course that nothing turned out to be a proposal a few nights later when everyone and their families were gathered around the Knight's dinner table. Or should he say dinner tables, as they had to help Ms. Knight set up three separate tables to make sure that there was enough room for everyone. It had been the second happiest day of his life, allowing himself to spin the ring on his finger at the memory.

"I just wish you could have met…" Logan trailed off a bit as a small hand slid it's way into his, causing him to pause as he looked down at the small dirty blonde girl holding his hand looking up at him sadly.

"Don't be sad Daddy. Gramma wouldn't like you sad…" Logan smiled leaning down to wrap the girl in his arms, pulling her up with him as he stood up straight, the small girl propped on his hip in a very feminine matter, but he never cared before, and didn't care now. The small girl wrapped her small arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, tilted just enough to look down at the marble monument before the two. Logan smiled, before nuzzling the small girl, playfully growling as her giggles rang out through the sadness in the air. "Ok Maddy, say bye to Gramma," Logan said once the small girls giggling had quieted enough that he could be heard of it.

"Bye Gramma! I love you!" The small girl unwrapped her one arm from around Logan's neck and waved excitedly at the grave before them, before wrapping her arm once again around her father's neck. Logan smiled, saying his own quiet goodbye before turning away and heading towards the tall boy who stood not far away. Kendall smiled as he placed a kiss on Logan's cheek, before placing a kiss on the small girl in his arms as well.

"What do you say we go see what Uncle Carlos, and Uncle James are doing, and then we all go out for Ice cream," Kendall said as the small girl in Logan's arms cheered. Kendall smiled as he wrapped his arm around Logan's waist, letting the shorter boy lean into him as they headed out of the dismal cemetery gates, and to the car. Kendall started the car sitting behind the drivers seat, adjusting the various knobs to heat the car as quickly as he could, while Logan took to strapping Madison in her car seat.

"Guess what Daddy?"

"What Maddy," Logan asked smiling, as he clipped the last harness into place and looking down at his excited daughter.

"I'm gonna win the brain freezy race this time!" Logan couldn't help but smile as he kissed the small girl on the forehead. As he shut the door of the car, he looked back at the cemetery gates, closing his eyes as the wind blew gently through his hair. Logan smiled as he reached for the handle of the passenger seat door.

"I'll see you next year mom. Thanks for looking out for my family and I. I love you…"

* * *

_This was another one of those.. 'stuck in my head.. had to get it out' things... I plan to kind of do more drabbles revolving around Logan and Kendall being parents. (The little girls origins will be explained later, but I will tell you this ISN'T Mpreg. (Not that I have a problem with it, mind you)) So expect more of this later (already has 2 more chapter ideas but won't get them out until at least after Sunday because she'll be in Nebraska for the Omaha zoooo) Also this story will bounce around ALL over the place timeline wise.. Deal with it ;p  
_


	2. Aunt Camille

The conversation had been extremely awkward, but if there was anyone that should be used to awkward conversations, it was Camille. When Kendall and Logan had gotten together, Camille didn't even seem all that sad, she had just smiled at Logan, kissed his cheek, and said she was happy for them. They remained good friends, Camille liking to call Logan her 'gay bff'. She had attempted to call Kendall it once, but the boy was just not having it, and Logan and Camille had gotten quite a good laugh as Kendall had practically pouted, folding his arms across his chest, and blushing.

They kept in touch with Camille through the years, but with her new job as Samantha, and Samantha's evil twin on As Venus Turns, the science fictional soap opera, kept her very busy most of the time. Logan and Camille would now and again meet for lunch, have brief phone conversations during her breaks, and every now and again Camille would invite him to go shopping with her. So when Logan had called and asked her to meet Kendall and him at their apartment, she was almost worried that something may have been seriously wrong. It only made her more worried when she showed up and Logan was practically shaking from being so nervous, and Kendall, the ever present brave one, seemed slightly jumpy.

"Guys, what's wrong, is everyone ok?" She almost felt tears welling up in her eyes as she advanced on the two, before Logan smiled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking his head quickly.

"No, no. Everyone is fine Camille, we," He paused looking over his shoulder at Kendall who nodded at him with a small smile. "We just needed to talk to you. Ask you a favor?" Camille let out a heavy breath, smacking Logan in the chest for worrying her, which earned her a small 'ow' from Logan, and a small chuckle from the tall blonde behind him.

"Don't scare me like that ever again Logan Mitchell, do you hear me?" Though her tone was harsh, the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips revealed her true emotions, as Logan smiled right along with her nodding. "Now," She began, taking a seat at their kitchen table, followed by Kendall and Logan. "What's this favor that you know I'll do because I'd do anything for you two."

"Maybe you should hear the request before you agree to it," Logan said nervously, wringing his hands, before Kendall placed one of his larger one's over the shorter boys. "Well you know how we're both boys…"

"Oh my gosh! You two are both boys!" Camille said, standing up holding her hand over her lips for dramatic effect. "How could you lie to me for all these years?" She cried loudly, before her laughter cut off her overly dramatic sobs. Logan merely rolled his eyes smiling at the girl. No matter how much she had improved on her acting through the years, around them she was always the same Camille they had met that first day at the Palm Woods.

"Well," Logan continued trying to ignore the outburst just a moment ago, as Camille took her seat once again. "We've always wanted a family, and…" Yet again he was interrupted as Camille's squeal of joy took him by surprise as her arms wrapped around him so tightly he almost wondered if his ribs would crack.

"And you guys want me to be the surrogate mommy? I'll do it, oh my gosh I'm so excited for you two!" Logan smiled as she finally released him, tears in her eyes as she then ran over to Kendall wrapping him in the same breath crushing hug.

"Camille there are a lot of things to think about. I mean, there is a bond between mother and baby, there will be the whole nine months with the pregnancy symptoms," Camille shushed him as she pressed her finger against his lips, smooshing his lips back and forth as she had done many a time before.

"Logie," she began, knowing that there were only a few people Kendall would allow to call Logan Logie, and thankfully she was one of them. "I know all the risks, I'm not the type to really want kids, maybe some day, but not right now. I've been waiting for you guys to ask me this, at least I was hoping it would be me you asked. But I want one favor from you guys." Logan and Kendall both nodded, watching her with interest. "I want to be known as Aunt Camille, and maybe when she's old enough to understand, and starts asking questions, that is the only time you are allowed to tell her. Got it?" Both boys nodded once again in understanding.

The process was easy enough, and Logan couldn't thank Camille enough for all of the things she was going through for them. They had all sat down and researched for hours on end, until deciding on their method of choice. No one was really comfortable with the idea of anyone having to sleep with Camille, Camille even going so far as to jokingly say that if it had been Kendall and her, she couldn't get past the eyebrows to get into it, and she didn't think it'd do any good for her to get pregnant if she was topping Logan. There was a method in which the two sperm, one from Kendall, and one from Logan, to be spun along with one of Camille's eggs, and they were able to chose the traits of their child's appearance to a degree. The doctor had explained that this would be a lot more uncomfortable procedure for Camille, she was all too excited to do it.

When the day of Madison's birth had came, Camille was more than ready for things to proceed, and also had no qualms about any of the four boys she had come to think of as family being in the delivery room. The birth was quick, and simple, with minimal bruising to Kendall's hand. She had told Logan she'd need Kendall's hand because she knew she would probably break Logan's.

Camille was happy when the boys kept their promise, even right after the small girl with tufts of dirty blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes was born. Though she even had doubts in herself on how easy it was going to be, once she was allowed to hold the small girl, she was surprised that she really didn't feel a motherly bond with the girl that had resided in her stomach for a long nine months. She felt close to the girl, that was for sure, but when it came down to it, she knew in her heart, that she was not the mother of the girl, and when she passed the small bundle over to Logan, she could see that the love in his eyes, was that of a mother.

Which she never really let him live down, and he from then on became Momma Logie to her.

* * *

_I really didn't expect to write another chapter so soon.. But like I said, I had 2 other chapters in my head in mind…. So here is one… I have no idea if I will get that last one out tonight.. We shall seeee _

_See ya Next Time _


	3. Carlos Wallpaper

On Kendall's and Logan's anniversary, it's all James can do to shove them out of their own apartment telling them they hadn't spent time alone since Maddy was born five years ago. He swears he can handle anything the little girl can dish out, and he's great with kids. Logan assures him that handling kids is a lot harder than one would think, and Maddy can be as rambunctious as Carlos sometimes. James assures him that if he can handle Carlos on a daily basis, he can handle a girl with the same hyper active attitude and less than half the size.

"Maddy, promise me you'll be good for Uncle James," Logan pleads looking down into the sweet chocolate eyes of the girl that mirrored his own. She smiled up at him, nodding sweetly. She looked the picture of innocence. Too bad Logan knew that spark of mischief behind her eyes because he had been seeing that same look from Logan since they had met in pre-K. Yet before he could try and convince her to behave further, he felt James hands on his shoulders and pushing him and Kendall towards the door.

"Maddy and I will be just fine, you two go out, have fun, be romantic and mushy, and I'll hold down the fort here until you get back. Bye!" And with that James closed the door behind them and Logan was left to look at the mahogany door, wanting so badly to open it again just to see how much trouble his daughter had already gotten into. Yet as he reached for the door, Kendall threaded his fingers through Logan's, smiling.

"I think James can handle her. Like he said, he does deal with Carlos everyday." Logan really didn't look all that comforted, as he took slow, small steps towards the elevator, trying to listen carefully as if he could hear if something was going awry. "Think of this as a test run Logie," Kendall said once inside the elevator, placing a chaste kiss to the boy's cheek. "If things don't go well, this will be the last time we go without her. If it does go well," Kendall's hand slide from where it had been around Logan's shoulders, to give a playful grab at Logan's backside. "We can utilize James' babysitting service more often."

It wasn't that Logan didn't want to be alone with Kendall, nor was it that he didn't trust James. It was just that when it came to Maddy, his brain worked on over drive in all the worst ways. Ever since Maddy was born he could do nothing but think of all the worst things that could happen. If it weren't for Kendall he could imagine that Maddy would have been wrapped in bubble wrap inside a plastic bubble in order for her to never get a scratch on her. Kendall had assured him that she needed to get a scrape here, or a bump on the noggin here, because if not she'd grow up a wimp. Kendall knew that some things were just a learning experience.

Honestly, Kendall had been right, and even Logan was glad Kendall would keep his babying in check. Like last week when Maddy had been at the park playing with some of the other kids and fell off the top of the jungle gym. She merely stood up, brushed herself off, and went back to playing as if nothing had happened. Logan had already been halfway across the playground before she stood up. Kendall merely smirked at him as he began walking back to the bench he was previously sitting at. Their anniversary date had gone wonderfully, the restaurant they had gone to was romantic, the park they had walked through was serene, and yet, Logan and Kendall couldn't wait to get home to their little girl. Their usual little threesome, or five some as it usual was when Carlos and James were around, was feeling a little lonely without her. So the two began heading back to their home, both thinking that though this was nice, their favorite anniversary gift, and any other gift, would always be her.

So as Logan opened the door to their apartment, he almost immediately heard Kendall bust out laughing from behind him. Logan bit his lower lip, trying to keep his own laughter quiet at the sight before him. James was sat on their couch, looking a mixture of amused, and slightly distraught. He looked no different from when they had left except for a few minor details. James usual very kempt brown locks were in disarray as various parts were in pigtails, if you could call a few tangled strands of hair mashed into a hair tie a pigtail. The pink and blue barrettes also added a very nice touch.

"Daddy look! I made Uncle James's hair even more prettier," Maddy said as she ran over to Logan and Kendall taking both of their hands in her smaller ones and pulling them towards the couch James sat on, as if they couldn't see him from the doorway.

"James, you've never looked prettier," Kendall said smirking the entire time. "Hey Maddy, why not go sit in Uncle James lap so I can get a picture of you're beautiful work." James glared at him so badly Kendall couldn't almost feel his body trying to light on fire, but too bad for James he just hadn't mastered lighting people on fire with his mind.

That's how it came to be that Carlos got his phones background picture. And no matter how many times James would delete it, he knew Kendall could always send another.

* * *

_Ahhh another chapter :) Lotsa drabbleness from me lately, but I've been in a drabbly sort of mood. I've had this chapter stuck in my head since the beginning, but only now got to sit down and type it out. The next chapter of this will probably be Halloween related if I can get it out in time. If not.. well we'll just see what happens :P_

_xChemicalxFallxPanicx pointed out that Titled Heart's story "Her Sacrifice." also deals with the similar issue of surrogate parenting, so if you are enjoying this, mayhaps you should go check it out (and by mayhaps.. I mean DO IT! ;p) _  
_PS: Yes I have/had read it, and quite enjoy it X3 _


	4. Halloween

"Daddy you make a cute puppy!" The small girl launched herself at her father, clad in his werewolf costume, that ever since he had shown it to his daughter went from being a scary werewolf, to a puppy. Kendall had at this point stopped trying to correct her, and just dealt with the fact that he was just going to be a large furry puppy, as he picked up the small girl wearing the Viking costume.

Logan and Kendall had both expected when they went into the Halloween store that she would instantly go for anything princess, or fairy, or something more girlish, but she went straight past it, almost heading into the boys section before Logan had called out to her to wait for them. Both Kendall and Logan watched as she looked through the choices of girls costumes, her face falling more and more as she wasn't finding anything that didn't involve princess or dresses of any kind.

"I found it! I found it!" Finally the small girl pulled out one of the bags that seemed to have been pushed to the back of the rack, obviously not the most popular among small girls. As she smiled showing it to her parents, before running towards the register, only to be scooped up from behind by Logan, not wanting to have her get herself lost in the large store. He placed her on his shoulders as they began to head towards the register, the small girl continuously talking about her costume, not wanting to wait the week for it to be Halloween night when she would get to wear it.

As Logan stood in the living room watching his daughter pretend to pet Kendall's large black ears, he pulled his camera up, making sure to get a good shot as Kendall played along, letting his tongue out of his mouth and closing his eyes with a smile as his daughter happily giggled and rubbed his furry ear. The flash did not go un-noticed though as the two turned to look at him, watching as Maddy squirmed a bit in Kendall's grasp before he let her down, and she ran over to Logan, holding out her arms to be picked up. Logan of course leaned down to pick her up, after handing the camera over to Kendall, who began to line up a second picture. Maddy didn't quite understand the whole zombie thing, so she merely wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, smiling at the camera. Logan smiled just the same, Kendall noting that even though his face was pale and looked dirty from the make-up, along with the purple marks around both of his eyes, he didn't look any less adorable.

Not a moment after the picture was taken a knock came at the door, and soon Maddy was off like a shot to answer it. Of course neither Kendall nor Logan went to stop her, as they knew who it was that would be waiting behind the door. So neither were surprised that as the door opened they began to see James, clad in his vampire costume, and Carlos, skin painted green in all the spaces it was showing, and bolts sticking from his neck.

"Ahhh, you have invited me into your house little girl, now I'm going to suck your blood," James said, as he quickly scooped up Madison, and pretending to bite at her neck, playfully growling as the girl howled with laughter. James smiled before pulling back and handing the girl over to Carlos, who pretended to nearly drop her as he hung her upside down, something that had become a routine between the two ever since he was confident enough not to drop her.

When Madison was first born, Carlos was afraid to even hold her, knowing that he was generally the klutz of the group, he made sure that whenever she was in his arms, he would be sitting on the couch. He knew that if he was sitting somewhere, there was no chance he could drop her, and everyone could always see the look of concentration on his face, even when sitting down. It took nearly a year before Carlos began to finally trust himself enough with the girl to begin to hold her while standing, and it seemed after that his confidence only grew with her. All though the first time Carlos had pretended to drop her, Logan had knocked over his chair in his haste to get to her, and Kendall had practically had a heart attack.

"So ready to go trick or treating," Carlos asked, still holding the girl in his arms, as she nodded vigorously. Carlos smiled putting the girl on the floor, before leaning down to her level. "I'll race you to the first house," and with that the two were off running.

"Hold Carlos' hand," Logan yelled after them, smiling as the two almost instantly grabbed the others hand, running down the hallway of the apartment and to the stairs. "I can't tell who's more excited," Logan smiled shaking his head, as Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist.

"Carlos is," both James and Kendall said as they laughed, finally catching up to Madison and Carlos as the two waited as patiently as they could for 'the adults'. Once they had regrouped, they began walking towards the small neighborhood that lay behind the apartments Kendall and his family resided, the other trick or treaters beginning to appear in the short distance.

The group walked together, taking turns taking Madison up to each house, watching as the small girl would blush every time someone would compliment her costume, or tell her she looked cute. A trait she had picked up from Logan most definitely. As the night continued, they must have hit at least fifty houses, by Logan's guess, and as the time began to tick closer and closer to nine, which was the trick or treat curfew, he watched as Madison began walking slower and slower. By the time the clock rolled around 9 Madison had since given up, and was now asleep in Kendall's arms, having given Logan her nearly full to bursting candy bag.

"You both are so lucky," James muses quietly, pushing a strand of hair from Madison's face as they step quietly back into the apartment, pulling off her Viking helmet so Kendall could keep the small girl secure in his arms.

"You know James, there are plenty of surrogate mothers out there willing to carry for a gay couple." James merely shakes his head at Kendall's quiet words, watching as the boy carries the small sleeping girl off to her room.

"It's not that easy," James says turning towards Logan who's taken a seat at the kitchen table with Carlos. Logan smiles sadly at him, resting his hand on the taller, muscular boy's shoulder, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry James, you'll find someone, and when you do you'll forget all about the wait. And I know you and Carlos," Logan says, smiling over to Carlos as well. "Will make great parents. If you're half as good with your own as you are with Madison." James smiles to Logan, before casting a glance over to Carlos' who's smiling, yet trying desperately to keep his head up, and eyes open.

"We better go, before FrankenCarlos here falls asleep," James says standing and holding his hand out to help Carlos to his tired feet.

"Why don't you both just stay in the spare room tonight. It's late, and I know Madison would love to have you guys stay for a Saturday morning, especially when she has all that candy to share." Logan is glad when James and Carlos take the offer, before watching them head off to the spare room after a short goodnight. He knows the though he calls it a spare room, it practically is James and Carlos home away from home. The closet and dresser are full of their clothes, the bathroom has some of James hair care supplies below the sink, and the two had even helped decorate the room.

He follows them a short way, but as they walk a bit farther down the hall, he steps into an earlier door, watching as Kendall sits on the side of their daughters bed, just running his fingers gently through her hair as she sleeps. Logan sits quietly on the bed as well, pulling the blanket up under her chin and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, before resting his head on Kendall's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of Kendall's arms wrapping around him. The two spend another minute just watching their daughter sleep, before heading into their own room, beginning the process of changing out of their own Halloween costumes. Logan just finishes putting on his night shirt when two warm arms wrap around his stomach.

"Trick or treat," Kendall whispers in his ear.

"Treat," Logan whispers, as he turns pressing his lips to Kendall's.

* * *

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!_

_Yes I know I really should update "Catch Me When I Fall" and I plan to soon. I just had to get something Halloweeny out for Halloween! Hope you all had/have/are having a good Halloween! Until next time! _


	5. Thanksgiving

When Logan and Kendall had decided to have Thanksgiving Dinner at their apartment, he knew it was going to be hard work. Getting everything ready for friends and family. Kendall had insisted that going four days before Thanksgiving to get groceries was a little insane, and he didn't understand why they didn't go the day before. Logan on the other hand knew that if they listened to Kendall and went the day before, they'd never get enough groceries, and the main holiday ingredients would be gone. So as Kendall bundled up Madison to go into the cool November weather, Logan was checking over his list in thrice making sure they didn't miss a thing.

"Don't forget Turkey daddy!" Madison gently tugged on Logan's pant leg as she looked up at him, a stern expression on her face. This was going to be her first Thanksgiving that she could actually somewhat understand what was going on, and she was almost as worried as Logan about getting everything ready. Logan merely smiled and shoved the list into his pocket, making sure none was sticking out for fear it would be stolen away by the wind.

"What Turkey? You don't get a Turkey on Thanksgiving do you," Kendall asked, coming up behind the small girl and picking her up, listening to shrieks of giggles as he spun her around in the air, catching her with practiced ease.

"You have to have a Turkey on Thanksgiving. Otherwise it isn't Thanksgiving!" Though the girl was smiling, it was apparent she thought her father may have lost a few screw to assume that Thanksgiving could be had without a large, cooked, stuffed bird.

"What about a pizza? Can we have pizza on Thanksgiving? " Madison merely shook her head, frowning at her father, as they began heading out of the apartment and to the car. Logan smiled as he heard Kendall speaking of every food he could possibly imagine that he could to see if the little girl would relent on the Turkey. Even though they knew they were getting a Turkey. They continued on in the car ride there, and Logan was a little amazed Kendall knew as many foods as he did. Carlos he would have expected this more from, but Kendall? Either way it was an amusing sight, and Madison seemed to be getting angrier and angrier the more Kendall asked.

"No daddy, just turkey! Nothing else." Kendall laughed as he peered into the car's rearview mirror to see his daughter crossing her arms across her chest and frowning heavily in her car booster seat. As Kendall pulled into a parking spot, hopping out while Logan got Maddy from her car seat, Kendall wasn't sure if he wanted to continue asking, or leave it as is. He decided to leave it as once they headed towards the store, Maddy had a hold of both his and Logan's hand and was trying to pull them quicker into the store.

Madison loved helping out in the kitchen, and had the burn marks to prove it. If Logan or Kendall were cooking in the kitchen she was right there wanting to help out in any way she could. Of course now they made sure she knew that anything hot was off limits, but she was welcome to help stir, or mix ingredients, and if they had enough paper towels, crack eggs. So when Logan said he was going to need some help making Thanksgiving dinner, she was ecstatic.

Unlike most children her age, Madison refused to ride in the cart, Kendall assumed she felt more grown up to walk around with them, and unless she was acting up, neither Kendall nor Logan had a problem with her just walking. She was usually good about it, but today wasn't just an ordinary day, so as soon as she was in the store, she was practically bouncing where she stood wanting to get to the aisles.

"Turkey turkey," Madison chanted grabbing on to Kendall's hand and trying to tug him in the direction she assumed there would be a turkey.

"The turkey has to be kept cold, she we have to get that last Maddy," Logan said watching as the girl deflated a bit, but nodded in understanding. "How about you and Kendall go pick out what flavor of jello pudding pie we're going to make," Logan could have swore as the words left his mouth, Kendall's eyes lit up as much as Maddy's did. With them off working on that, Logan went quickly getting a few small ingredients, and spices, hoping to hurry the shopping trip along just a bit. Logan met up with Kendall and Madison still standing in front of the jello pudding mixes.

"What about pistachio," Kendall asked, holding out the box of pistachio pudding mix towards the girl, who merely shook her head. "Hmm, coconut?" Again she merely shook her head. Logan made it over with a smile, quietly thanking Kendall for helping him stall their small daughter. "Ok, ok. Chocolate?" Madison finally nodded happily as Kendall tossed it into the cart. Throwing his hands up in the air as the container made it into the basket, "Two points!" He then grabbed the second packet they'd need and handed it to Madison who stuck her tongue out in concentration before tossing the packet into the cart. As the packet landed, Kendall swooped her up, quietly cheering and giving the small girl a little tickle.

All was going well with their little family shopping trip, that is until a woman came up to them looking none to happy.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," She said, holding her son behind her back as she stood before Kendall and his family as they tried to find a good stuffing mix.

"Excuse me," Kendall was already not liking her tone, so he picked Madison up and handed her to Logan, taking a step in front of the two. He doubted the woman was looking for a fight but it didn't quell his instinct to protect his family any less.

"You have damned that little girl to hell because of your fag choices." Madison having since sensed uneasiness in her parents hid her face into Logan's neck, hugging him tightly as Logan tried to soothe her by rubbing her back, and began to push his cart away from the woman, making sure to give a tug on Kendall's sleeve making sure the taller blonde was following him. "God will sin you for having a child between two men! You will all burn in hell!" Kendall was practically seething, while Logan tried to sooth a crying Madison once they had made it away from the angry woman. Kendall gently ran his fingers through the small girls blonde locks of hair, in hopes of helping Logan calm their daughter.

"Should we get a pizza for Thanksgiving Maddy," Kendall asked trying to take his daughters mind off what had just happened, watching as she shook her head against Logan's shoulder, her cries quieting a bit. "What about corndogs?" Picking her head up to look at Kendall she shook her head again, wiping her tears off on her sweater sleeve. "Oh that's right, we need spaghetti for thanksgiving," Kendall said hitting his forehead as his daughter giggled.

"No daddy, we need a turkey," Madison said while a small smile graced her features. "Can we get the turkey now?" Madison gave the famous Knight puppy dog face to Logan, trying to break whatever resolve he may have. Logan though was ready to leave the store, and they had pretty much everything they would need anyway.

"All right Maddy, lets go pick out a turkey." Logan smiled as the girl kissed his cheek in happiness, as he passed her over to Kendall. "I'll meet you guys over there, I still need to grab stuffing." Kendall looked down the aisle they had come from, and when he saw the woman had apparently moved on, Kendall nodded. Kendall held Madison up and placed her on his shoulders, keeping a hold of her hands as he headed over towards the frozen foods section, pretending to teeter one way and then the other while his daughter giggled in happiness. Once they had made it to the small freezer where the turkeys ranged from Cornish hen size to some twenty two pound turkeys, he took his daughter from his shoulders and held her up enough that she could see into the freezer.

"What one should we get," Kendall asked watching his daughter look around at the turkeys thoughtfully. While Madison looked over every turkey as if to be studying them, Logan came up beside him smiling happily and holding up the bag of stuffing mix he had apparently picked out.

"This one, this one!" Kendall took a step sideways towards the small girls pointing until she pointed directly in front of him, at a very large turkey. "We need a big turkey, because we have a big family," She said slapping the cold turkey before squirming away from her fathers grasp so he could load the turkey. Kendall looked over to Logan, who merely smiled and shrugged. Kendall figured that it wouldn't be so bad having turkey sandwich leftovers for a few days, or maybe a few weeks based on the size of the turkey.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, and soon they were back home, the job of finding room for it all in the fridge being left to Logan, who had no qualms about making Kendall and Madison eat a few things in hopes of making a bit more room. The week flying by with Madison's excitement growing everyday as she couldn't wait for family to come knocking on their door. She made sure both Kendall and Logan knew that she was the one who was going to answer the door, and neither one had any problems with that. It gave Logan some time to cook without the small girl under his feet, and Kendall had enough time to get the table set, unfolding the middle of the table to give a little extra room. Ms. Knight and Katie were the first to arrive.

"Gramma!" Was the first signal to the boys who was at the door, as Ms. Knight's cheery face entered, a pie in her hands that she quickly handed off to Katie to pick up the small girl at her feet. Kendall came over his mother kissing his cheek, and giving a hug to his sister as he welcomed them in and took the pie from Katie to set on the counter in the kitchen. "Gramma lookie, I'm helping daddy cook," Madison exclaimed as she squirmed enough for Ms. Knight to put her down, taking the woman's hand and showing her the direction of the kitchen, as if she had never been to the apartment before.

"Oh are you? I bet things are going to taste great then," Ms. Knight said as she came over to Logan giving him a kiss on the cheek as well, before asking if she could help with anything.

"Nope, you didn't even have to bring pie, but thank you. You made enough dinners for us, now it's our turn to make dinner for you," Logan said with a smile as Madison stood beside him looking stern and nodding. Ms. Knight merely smiled and joined Katie who had since taken a seat on the couch, and was talking with Kendall very animatedly about something.

When there was another knock on the door, Madison was in the middle of holding a bowl for Logan, and when she saw Kendall get up to answer it, she promptly told him that she'd get it, and Kendall smiled putting his hands up in defense and sitting back down. Madison danced around a little bit before Logan finally took the bowl, afraid that if he didn't, she would drop it and bolt for the door when the person knocked again. James and Carlos stood behind the door this time.

"Hello ma'am, have you seen Madison around somewhere," James asked kneeling down to Madison's level as the small girl giggled.

"Uncle James, I'm Madison!" James made a pretend shocked face and then shook his head.

"You can't be Madison, she's just a little girl," He smiled as the small girl came running at him full of smiles and all but leapt into his arms, giving him a large hug, before holding her arms out to Carlos for a hug as well. Carlos hugged the little girl tightly, before spinning her around to hang upside down from his arms, smiling at her squeals of joy.

"Hey Kendall, I see you have the wife in the kitchen doing all the work," James joked, not noticing the roll that flew at him until it hit him in the head. "Kidding dude, kidding." James headed into the kitchen to say hey to Logan, and return the roll, while Carlos carried Madison to the couch before laying her down gently, her face beet red from being upside down and laughing so heartily.

"Hey Carlos," Kendall began as Carlos took a seat next to Madison on the couch. "How you guys been?" Watching as James took a seat right next to Carlos throwing his arm around the shorter boys shoulders and leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Good, the adoption process is nerve wracking though, I mean, what if they think we're not good enough-" Carlos began cut off when Logan came from the kitchen to place a vegetable tray on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"You guys are good enough, and they'll see that. Look at it this way, I trust you with Madison don't I? And we all know how picky I am," Logan said with a wink. It got a chuckle from the occupants of the couch and Carlos seemed to be put at ease a bit, which was really all Logan was hoping for. "What do you think Maddy? Would Uncle James and Carlos make good daddies?" Madison smiled nodding so hard she looked more to be head banging.

"Uncle James will be pretty with a big belly." Everyone stared at the small girl, Kendall trying to hold back his laughter to no avail. Madison was a tad young to learn about the birds and the bees yet, but when one of the woman in their apartment had become pregnant Madison was amazed when the woman had told her that the baby was inside her large stomach. Madison had yet to learn that only women could become pregnant.

"Ya James, you'd make a pretty pregnant guy," Carlos chuckled, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his chuckles at bay.

"If anyone would have the big belly Carlitos, it would be you." James emphasized his point by grabbing the front of Carlos shirt, pulling it out a bit to give the appearance of a large belly, while the Latino slapped his hand away laughing.

"Maddy you want to help me put some food on the table?" Madison jumped off the couch at Logan's words running off towards the kitchen. Kendall on the other hand waited until Kendall gave him a 'come hither' motion, before lifting himself from the kitchen and following Logan into the kitchen. Madison was given only the colder items, and nothing too heavy, while Kendall and Logan began setting out plates of the other dishes. The boys shared the responsibility of getting the turkey to the table, while they told Madison to wait at the couch, not wanting to risk tripping over her, or something worse.

"All right everyone, chow time," Kendall announced, before helping Madison into her high chair between his and Logan's seats. When everyone had made it to the table to take a seat, Madison spoke up.

"I want to say what I'm thankful for," she said a bit shyly, which was slightly uncharacteristic for the small girl who usually loved to be the center of attention. Kendall nodded to her while everyone looked at her expectantly. "My teacher told us that on thanksgiving we are supposed to say what we are thankful for. I'm thankful for Uncle James and Uncle Carlos, and Gramma, and Aunt Katie, and most of all I'm thankful for both of my daddies. Cuz I love them, no matter what anyone else says." She crossed her arms across her chest, daring anyone to say anything, but everyone merely smiled, Kendall's and Logan's eyes a little glossed over. Ms. Knight was past teary eyed and was wiping her tears with her napkin.

"We're all thankful for you too Maddy," Logan said as he pulled the girl into a small hug from her chair, kissing her cheek. Kendall nodded, placing a kiss to the top of her head as she smiled widely.

"Ok now we can eat. I helped make it!" She made sure to point out exactly what she had done and to what dishes, and through out the meal was constantly asking if she did a good job. She blushed multiple times when someone would compliment her on how well she had done, a slanted smile gracing her features, resembling Logan's only little crooked smile.

Though there were activities planned for after dinner, they were immediately forgotten as everyone took a seat on the couch, Logan blaming the tryptophan as the culprit for their lethargic attitudes. Kendall attested their attitudes to the fact that they had all eaten a little too much, and we're now just being lazy. The parade was long since over, and now the only thing that seemed to be on besides cartoons which Madison, and Carlos gave their vote to watch seemed to be things that should have been on Lifetime network. They decided to choose cartoons. Though the two who had voted for that were currently sound asleep. Carlos leaning on James shoulder, while Madison lay strewn across Kendall and Logan's lap, while Logan ran his fingers gently threw the small girls blonde hair.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone," Kendall said with a smile around the couch to his family, and placing a kiss on Logan's head. Looking around he realized just how blessed he was for so much to be thankful for…

* * *

_Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! :D I hope you all enjoyed this, and yes I wanted that woman to get hit by a bus.. But that would be unbelievable … so I couldn't do it. And no I don't think religious people are all like that (a few rare ones are..) but not all. So.. Ya..But whatever, hope you all enjoy your thanksgiving :D Eat lotsa fooooood~ _


End file.
